<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Techgeek Cupid by AnimationNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440407">Techgeek Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut'>AnimationNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Flower, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Originally written in 2011, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Tucker just wants his friends to admit they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Sam are constantly flirting but don't seem to realize it. They are adamant that they are not lovebirds, just friends. Tucker is exasperated. He wants to push his friends in the right direction, and with some help from a ghostly item, Tucker is determined to make Sam and Danny see the light. Or in their case, the love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Techgeek Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Danny Phantom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tucker rested his chin against the palm of his hand. Though he was sitting directly across from Danny and Sam, he might as well not have been there at all. The two hadn’t looked in his direction in fifteen minutes. They were grinning at each other, teasing and laughing and lightly jabbing at one another. It would have been cute if they were aware of what they were doing. But they didn’t even know they were flirting.</p><p>
  <em>How sad.</em>
</p><p>"Would you lovebirds just kiss already?" Tucker muttered, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth. Sam leaned over and punched his shoulder for his remark. Startled by the action, Tucker wheezed and the wad of chewed-up fries splattered onto his plastic tray.</p><p>"That’s disgusting,” said Danny flatly.</p><p>“It’s her fault!”</p><p>“Knock it off, Tuck. We're not lovebirds. We’re best friends. I'd never think about kissing Danny, just like I'd never think of kissing you," Sam snapped.</p><p>Tucker did not miss the pale blush that erupted beneath her cheeks or Danny’s nervous, averted eyes. He held back a snort. "Right, whatever. Can we hit the mall already?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” said Danny quickly.</p><p>Sam seized her drink and they slid out of their booth. They discarded their trash and filed out of the Nasty Burger. Tucker lingered behind his friends, shaking his head as they walked a smidgen too close, their fingers just an inch away from touching.</p><p>
  <em>I changed my mind. This isn’t sad. This is pathetic. How do you convince two clueless people who clearly like each other but can’t see that the other likes them back to just date already?</em>
</p><p>Tucker mulled this over, trying and failing to think up a way to push his friends in the right direction. As he passed by an alley, he heard a familiar, angry voice. Curious, he backtracked and peeked around the corner.</p><p>The two ghostly forms shone bright against the dull grey walls of the parallel buildings. Ember floated a few feet above Skulker, her fiery hair blazing with anger. Skulker stood below her, his expression a mix of boredom and irritation.</p><p>"—and another thing, you <em>never</em> do anything for me! Would it kill you to be romantic once in a while? You know, act like my boyfriend?" Ember snapped.</p><p>Skulker raised an eyebrow. "Of course it wouldn’t kill me. I’m already dead.”</p><p>“Ugh! I can’t believe you. You're useless! Unbelievable! A—"</p><p>With nimble speed, Skulker reached in his pocket. He tossed a handful of red dust into Ember’s face, causing her to break into a coughing fit. When she recovered, the anger vanished from her eyes and was replaced by gooey love.</p><p>“You’re real handsome, you know that?” she whispered, lightly running her finger down the side of Skulker’s face.</p><p>As she leaned in to kiss him Tucker walked away from the alley as quietly as possible, his face twisted with disgust. His mind was racing, thinking about the strange red dust he had seen Skulker use. He had no idea what it was, but it seemed to be some sort of love powder.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…no…they’d kill me. </em>
</p><p>His P.D.A. started beeping, jolting Tucker from his thoughts, and he answered it. "Hello?"</p><p>"Tuck, where are you?" Danny asked in concern. “We thought you were right behind us.”</p><p>"Uh, sorry. I guess I got distracted. Listen, I’m going to skip on the mall but I’ll see you later tonight at Sam’s for movies.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to go to the mall. Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally.”</p><p>“Okay. Text us if you change your mind. See you later.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>Tucker stood in place for a moment, having an internal debate. His curiosity won out and he made fast tracks for FentonWorks. The front door was open and he slipped inside. He crept into the lab and was relieved to find it empty. Footsteps fell upstairs, signalling that at least one person was home, meaning he'd have to move as silently and quickly as possible.</p><p>He opened up the portal to the Ghost Zone and climbed into the Specter Speeder. He carefully navigated the vehicle into the swirling green vortex and tapped a button on the console, closing the portal behind him.</p><p>He yanked a map out of the Zone out of the glove compartment and considered his options. He needed to find an ally that could give him information about that weird red dust. If it was native to the Ghost Zone, he was sure any of them would be able to help.</p><p>
  <em>I do not want to be here by myself any longer than I have to. Who’s closest?</em>
</p><p>Having confidence that he would be able to get to Dora’s castle with few issues, Tucker set off. He encountered a few generic green blob ghosts on his way, which the Speeder easily took care of. He found Dora taking a stroll outside her castle when he arrived and she raised a hand in greeting.</p><p>"Master Foley! How are you on this fine day?"</p><p>“Great, thanks,” said Tucker. “This is going to seem completely random, but I was hoping you might be able to help me with something.</p><p>"I shall do what I can to be of assistance."</p><p>"Okay, so like half an hour ago I saw Ember and Skulker arguing in an alley. All of a sudden Skulker pulls this red dust out of his pocket and throws it at her. Her attitude completely flips and she stops screaming at him and starts being all…ugh, lovey. Do you have any idea what I’m talking about?”</p><p>“I do,” said Dora with a nod. “We call it Love Pollen.”</p><p>“It can make someone fall in love with you?” asked Tucker incredulously.</p><p>Dora laughed. “Oh, no. It simply amplifies the feelings that are already there. If Ember didn’t love Skulker, it would not have had any effect.”</p><p>The gears in Tucker’s mind began to turn. “Huh. Will she remember what happens after?”</p><p>“Yes. It is not mind-altering.”</p><p>“How long does it last?”</p><p>“Well, it depends on how strong the love is,” replied Dora. “Sometimes it can last for several hours.”</p><p>"Where can the Love Pollen be found?”</p><p>“It grows primarily in the jungles of Skulker's Island. The flowers have pink petals and heart-shaped spots.” Dora’s brow furrowed. “You are not thinking of acquiring some for yourself, are you?”</p><p>“No,” said Tucker quickly. “You know me, always seeking knowledge, ha ha! Thanks, Dora! See you!”</p><p>Tucker backed up the Specter Speeder and drove off, leaving behind a bewildered ghost princess. Tucker found his hands guiding the steering in the direction of Skulker's Island.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, okay. This might be crazy. Sam and Danny might kill me. But after they kill me, they’ll thank me. I’m just giving them a nudge. And Skulker can’t be back home already. They don’t usually leave Amity Park of their own will. Danny typically has to throw them back here himself. </em>
</p><p>He arrived at Skulker’s Island and he parked the Speeder behind a clump of bushes. He crept through the foliage, picking his way over traps with his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>He wrestled his way through the jungle and stumbled upon a clearing. His eyes went wide at the sight of dozens of brightly coloured flowers. “It’s gotta be here.”</p><p>He picked his way through the flower field, hissing when he accidentally stepped on a flower covered in thorns. He stepped on another one that spurted out a putrid yellow sludge. He coughed and wheezed and frantically scrubbed the gunk off his face and glasses. “Okay, this is nasty.”</p><p>He eventually came upon a cluster of Love Pollen. He took a look around to make sure he was still alone before grabbing a handful. He sprinted back through the field, jumping over the stinky sap-filled flowers. He frantically climbed into the Speeder and wasted no time in flooring it away from Skulker’s Island.</p><p>“Oh man. That went better than expected.”</p><p>…</p><p>Sitting on a leather couch in Sam’s rec room, Danny stared at the clock. “Tucker should have been here by now,” he muttered.</p><p>“You know Tucker,” said Sam. “He’s just as bad as you when it comes to being on time.”</p><p>Danny shoved her shoulder playfully. “Like you’re any better.”</p><p>“Compared to you two? Absolutely.”</p><p>They were still bantering and lightly touching each other when Tucker arrived. The scene before him, with the gooey affection in Danny and Sam’s eyes as they looked at each other, coupled with the fresh, itching purple spots on his exposed skin thanks to the yellow sap, steeled Tucker’s resolve.</p><p>He held up a Love Pollen and blew on it. Red dust drifted through the air and engulfed the two teens on the couch. They broke into a startled coughing fit and, when it was over, Danny found himself overcome with adoration and love for the girl before him.</p><p>“Sam, do you want to go out tonight?” he asked dazedly.</p><p>Sam smiled at him, her violet eyes reflecting the emotions Danny was feeling. “Definitely.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek and she grabbed his hand. “Dinner?”</p><p>“That would be perfect. Bye, Tuck.”</p><p>“Bye, Tucker,” echoed Sam, her eyes not leaving Danny as they walked past the boy.</p><p>Tucker snapped a picture of the pair as they started up the stairs. Sam’s lovesick grin, Danny’s puppy eyes, and their entwined hands would help make the consequences he would have to face at a later date worth it.  </p><p>He scratched madly at his face and hands, dreading returning to the Ghost Zone in his condition but knowing he needed to figure out what the heck was wrong with him.</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s true what they say. Love doesn’t come cheap.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>